


Shadow

by Yumenokawa



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumenokawa/pseuds/Yumenokawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>人鬼情未了，OOC。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> 新瓶装旧酒，「雪白的洛圣都」里没尽兴的时间梗，这次继续用。

那个人一直都出现店里的阴暗处，随着光影的变化不停地改变座位。  
素净的衬衣，稍显宽大的裤子，眼睛是蓝色的，面容沉静。  
他垂着头像是在沉思，但偶尔手里会捧着一本书，认真地看然后静悄悄地放回原处。  
Erik观察了他很久，每次想上前去搭话，都被店主匆匆忙忙叫走，等他再回来，那人早就不见了踪影。  
雨天，Erik进店的时候头发都是湿的，店主皱着眉头看他，“进去收拾一下再来上班。”

“好。”

Erik卷起袖子，收了伞，眼神不自觉地落向熟悉的角落，令他失望的是，那儿空无一人。他去员工间擦净身上的水，重新出来，深呼一口气，默默将收银台边顾客还回来的书装进推车，然后对着标签一一放回书架。

雨天真是让人厌烦，他想。

尽管天气异常糟糕，午后的工作时间还是相当悠闲的，除了偶尔来还书的人，偌大的店内只有零星几个学生模样的人在奋笔疾书地赶作业。  
老板拿着放大镜在收银台后面看相册，时不时抬头逡巡一眼店内的情况。  
“人老了，真是什么都看不清了，你来帮我看看，这张照片旁边写着什么？”店主说完把放大镜递给Erik。  
他走近了低下头，那是一张普通的黑白照片。  
照片上并排站在三个人，正中间的是一个脸色微白的男孩，大概二十多岁的样子，两边都是女孩。看衣着大概是几十年前拍下的了。  
“唔......好像写的是时间？”他下意识地用手指蹭了蹭照片，因为确实有些年份了，难免留有些许褶皱。  
“拍摄时间，1935年。”他说。  
“原来只是时间啊……”店主微微叹息。  
“这张照片很珍贵?”他问。  
“恩，是啊前几天有人拿着这本相册来找我，说是想寻找失去联系的亲人。”  
“为什么要找您？”  
店主扶了扶眼镜，“据说是以前住在我们这个街区。我也算是上了年纪的人，知道的可比你们这些混小子要多。”  
“好吧。”Erik挑了下眉。  
“好啦，你快去工作！年轻人多做点事情才充实。”店主说着拍了拍他的肩。  
他不置可否得朝店主一笑，准备走回书架间时，脑子里忽然冒出刚才照片上的一张脸。  
“等等...…！”他回头叫住店主，“刚才那本相册能再给我看看吗？”  
“你这小子......”  
Erik急匆匆翻开，目光锁定在之前展开的那一页。

衬衣……瞳色……

那张脸！即便不再清晰，他也能分辨出那个人的脸和自己曾经在店内看到的几乎一样。

一个人？不……这不可能......

Erik手一抖，迅速合上相册，用力塞进店主手里，飞快地转身离开。他整个人都靠在书架上，闭上眼睛回想之前观察到的一切。  
那个人永远只出现在阴影处，总是低垂着脸，偶尔抬起来也只是微微冲他一笑，随后继续埋进书页。  
Erik当值的时候从未看到有这样一个人走进来过，那他到底是从哪儿冒出来的？  
他一直以为是自己做别的事情没有注意到，但是这样的巧合......  
Erik忽地胸口一阵闷紧，于是飞快地扯开衣领，让呼吸更顺畅，但大脑还是一片混沌。

 

※※※  
晴天，依旧是午后。  
Erik从学校出来，照例到街角处的这家店打工。老板是个瘦小的老头，一个人经营着书店，只借不卖。  
明明是很大的一家店，做兼职的却只有他一个。  
“今天很早嘛。”老头抬头看了他一眼，继续看手里的报纸。  
“恩。”  
“先打扫一下店面再清理这堆书。”老头指了指旁边摞成山的书堆，说道，“现在的人，总是要拖到最后一天才想起来自己该做的事情。你看，又到了月末吧，一大早就来排队还书。以后要定规矩，谁最后一天还，就永远都不要再借给他了。”  
Erik摊摊手，听着店主的抱怨，没有多说话。  
他走进店内，思忖着先擦书架还是先打扫地板，朝前方一看，猛然间发现远处地板上坐着个人，他安静地看着书，仿佛周围的一切都和他无关。  
Erik定在原地，有一丝的慌神，他把手伸进口袋，摸到一方冰冰凉凉的物体。  
那是一面放大镜，小小的，从下雨那天起他就准备好了。可是，自那以后的很长一段时间，纽约城都是阴雨天，直到今日才放晴。  
Erik有些犹豫，同时，又迫切地想证明自己的猜想。

我还不知道他的名字。

我还没有和他正式打过招呼。

我......

这到底是怎样一种心情，连他自己都不知道。

 

日光在转移，透过玻璃窗照进来，在地面落下一片阴影。  
他掏出口袋里的镜子，走到阳光中，伸出手，光线通过镜子的折射，聚集在对面的墙上。  
光点不断地移动，最后停留在那人的衬衣上。  
Erik的手在颤抖，因为那具身体开始出现了微妙的变化，它正在渐渐变透明。  
那人忽然抬起头，一脸惊愕地看向他。  
手忽然松开，放大镜掉落在地上发出尖锐的声响，碎了一地。  
他飞快地冲了过去，想要抓住那人的肩膀，结果却是虚无的一片。  
“不，我不是想.....我.....”Erik焦急地解释，那人的神情却温顺地平静下来。  
他微微皱眉，伸出半透明的手摸了摸Erik的脸。  
Erik还没来得及开口，眼前闪过一团刺眼的光，等一切重回昏暗，面前早已空无一人。

 

※※※  
“店长....前天那本相册还在吗？”  
“哈？那个啊，早还回去了，因为完全没有任何线索啊。只是几张照片的话……”  
“我打听到了有些线索。”  
“你这小子，怎么不早点说！”

Erik拿着店长给的地址，一路找到主人的住处，顺利借回了那本相册。  
回到家，他立马坐到床上，小心翼翼地摊开，找到那一页。  
照片上的人没有丝毫变化。

或许是他脑子发热了，毕竟这世界上什么都会变，照相机定格的瞬间是永远不会变的。

 

他不断凑近，再凑近，鼻尖差点贴了上去。  
确实是一个人，不会有错。  
一直躲在阴影里，遇到光会消失，那是.......  
Erik抬起头扭了扭脖子，视线刚好扫到家里的某处，心底猛地一拧，一股冷气瞬间从脚底蹿了上来。

在那个阳光刚好照射不到的地方，坐着一个人。  
他这次并没有低垂着头，而是微笑看着他，眼神有些哀伤。  
他张了张嘴，像是在对Erik说什么，但Erik什么也听不见。  
Erik跳下床，一路走了过去，脚步轻缓，直到那人跟前才低下身体。

“你......”他吞吞吐吐。  
“我叫Charles，谢谢你。”Erik听到细小的一声回答，嗓音温和。  
“为什么谢我？”  
“因为是你让我彻底解脱了。”  
“解脱？”Erik还想继续问，Charles的身体再一次化为了空气。

 

※※※  
秋天。整条街道都落满了树叶，萧瑟冷清，色调却很温暖。  
店主推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，朝立在店门口的Erik望了一眼，而Erik丝毫没有进来的打算。  
这老头不知什么时候雇了个小姑娘来擦玻璃，一整张面向街区的落地玻璃对她来说未免太大了一些，她垫着脚尖，吃力地擦，Erik走过去问，需要帮忙吗。  
小姑娘转身疑惑地打量了他一眼，点点头。  
此时阳光正好，背后的行人按照各自的方向在流动，没有嘈杂的声响，周遭一派和气。  
Erik背对着阳光，视线落在店内供人阅读用的桌子旁。  
他使劲揉了揉眼，一样的衣服，一样的发色，那人坐在桌边安定地看着书，不曾抬头，视线也从未落在别处。

Charles？  
这次真的是幻觉吧？毕竟他上一次消失之后，就再也没有出现在Erik的生活中，以至于Erik认为那段时间的奇遇只是他缺乏睡眠所产生的幻觉。

不过，所谓阴魂不散，说的就是这样的一种情景。  
你越是不相信，它越是真的。

Charles活在几十年前，而Erik真实地活在当下。  
他们隔着数十年的光阴。

Erik把手掌撑在玻璃上，“Charles”好似察觉了他的视线，缓缓抬起了头。  
但令Erik惊讶的是，他看到的是一张完全陌生的面孔。


End file.
